The 4th Quarter Quell: Keep Your Enemies Close
by FinaleMessenger
Summary: Let's say Snow believed Katniss's act. Let's also say that their daughter was picked for the Games. This is not her story, but rather, her former friend's story. A friend that was thrown in with her. R&R. T because it's the Hunger Games
1. The UnHappiest Day of the Year! Pt 1

Have you ever had one of those days when it feels like the whole wide world is against you? Well, then you know how I feel. You see it's Reaping Day the least happy day of the year! but not just any Reaping Day, the 4th Quarter Quell Reaping Day. This Quell's theme... well actually I can't remember the theme, but I could remember that this time FOUR tributes are picked, not two, FOUR, get it? And there are two victors this time, and I guess that's all the info on it I remember. Well let's get past the backstory crap and get to what's happening right now, I'm Schrodinger Crossings, but I don't like the name so my friends usually call me Schro, I live in District 12, I'm 15, and have two brothers and two sisters, and my parents, well we don't really know what happened to them, so we think they're dead. Now on with my story.

I woke up like usual and checked the clock, still 2 hours until Reapings, so I guess I might as well get dressed. I threw on some clothes, nothing special. Who wants to get dressed for what might be their last day on Earth? Definitely not me. I looked in the mirror and I saw a tall-ish, hobo-like dark brown haired boy with hazel eyes, and decided to dress a little more nicely. I grabbed a button up shirt, a pair of black pants, and a belt. _I think I look okay, anyways I'll get a second opinion from Wally, he'll know more about Reaping ready clothes, after all, he is 19,_ I think before walking to the bathroom and splashing some water on my face to keep me awake, if I got picked for the Games I wouldn't want a tired, slacker-y looking boy to bet on, I'd want a boy who's awake and alert or something. I sit on my bed, praying that I'll live another year, and before I know it I'm sleeping.

I wake to the sounds of constant bickering, probably Virgil and Selene's 10 year old bickering. Damn, they got up before me, this is a bad sign, a bad sign indeed, how long was I asleep anyway! I looked at the clock, "let's see about," I said, before looking at the longer hand, "10 minutes, wait, 10 minutes, 10 minutes, 10 minutes," it took awhile to register in my freshly awakened mind that I needed to go. I grabbed Virgil, whom by the looks of it was eating toast, and Selene, who was yelling at Virgil for something about toast and her breakfast or something. We ran through the back alleys and made it to town square, full of roped areas, and frightened children and parents alike. I slipped into the 15 year old male area and waited. Soon enough the Capitol escort with all her capitol makeup; electric blue skin, and purple hair in a bun with these wierd tatoos on her arms and legs, and the mayor come along to the platform and start blabbering like an idiot about the 'histories' that everybody knows about and then introduced the escort whom I remembered was named Rin Avalia and she blabbered on about something everyone knows about, and that everyone tunes out. Then the main attraction the Reaping Balls, large glass balls with the names of every child from 11 - 18. I had my name in 7 times becuase of the two years we needed Tessera and the standard 5 I needed to put in. Ladies first, again. She put her hand in and fished around and pulled out one name, an 18 year old with blonde hair and olive skin went up, I think her name is Alyxine Celeste. Then Rin pulled out another name. I heard something, Mellark, and thought, _where have I heard that last name before? _Then the girl came up, brown hair, olive skin, and it hit me when I saw the Mockingjay pin. District 12's Second female tribute; my former-best-friend-now-turned-enemy, daughter of the double victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, Rosalie Mellark, or as I call her, Thorn. Next the boys Rin pulled some 13 year old named Jacob Reine who looked like most of us in District 12, the standard olive skin, the grey eyes, and the non-uniform red hair. It kind of made me feel guilty letting a small kid like that get killed, but I had better things to think about. The escort went in and grabbed another name. I heard it, but couldn't comprehend it. They called me. My whole world fell apart and somehow my body thought it would be funny if I went up there and as soon as I came to my senses I was looking face to face with my former friend and a frightened 13 year old. We all shook hands and went to the Justice Building for our visits, or should I say, the only people who give a damn about us.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but if you l****ove it, hate it, or arem impartial to it, review! **

**Does anyone want to guess the arena, a****nd if you want a character of your's to appear in the Games, please fill out the following form and PM to me**

**-Messenger**

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapons of Choice:**

**Alliance?**

**Romance?**

**Etc.?**


	2. The UnHappiest Day of the Year! Pt 2

The peacekeepers seated me on a brown leather couch, and commanded me to wait for my first batch of guests. Afew moments later my buddies Jecht and Enrico came in and took a seat across from me. Jecht started off the conversation by twirling his long black hair and saying, "so, you we heard you were picked for the Games." He was then hit in the head by the one year older Enrico, "Jecht he knows we were there, you were the one in the back crying your ass off!" Then my mind spaced out and soon enough Jecht was shaking me saying, "hey, you know we only have afew mi-" he sniffled like he was gonna cry, "minutes with you!" I looked at him square in the eyes and told him what would probably be my last words to them, "I had fun with you guys, I'll see you in Heaven, take care." Then we all bursted into tears and waited for the clock to summon my next guests, which was what was left of my family, Virgil, Selene, Wally, and Cecillia. They took a seat and burst into tears. "Guys," I said, but they continued crying, "GUYS!" now they've stopped crying and were looking at me, sad faces and all, "the crying's supposed to happen AFTER not no." The each nodded and composed temselves before the start of the sad conversation began, "Promise you'll come back," Selene said tears building up again, I quickly replied to avoid the tears, "I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

Yeah"

"Really, really, really?"

"YES!"

"Liars go to Hell?"

"First of all how do you know that word, and yes, liars do infact, go to Hell"

We locked pinkies like how a pinky promise would go, then she pointed to Virgil, indicating he's the one who told her. "And you! Stop learning cuss words, well atleast until you're 14, then you can swear," I told Virgil, and to lighten up the situation abit, which by the looks of it, was not working. They told me good bye, some tips from the last few years' Games, and I was ushered away to the train. Where Virgil saw the other District 12 tributes and the two mentors, Katniss and Peeta, both by the looks of it cried mere moments ago. I saw the other tributes go into a compartment of the train, but I decided to wander about.

And now I realize I shouldn't have wandered, I'm lost now. I yell for the others to come, but I wait and wait, nobody comes. I decide to wander about more and stumble upon the compartment the others entered, they all seemed to be around a table eating dinner. I was gone... for 5 hours, 5 freaking hours. I took a seat and immediately put a clot of random food onto my plate. To my surprise it tasted great, I would've thought something that looked like it could walk off my plate would taste bad, but it was actually good. That's when I started thinking about it, _why were they giving us so much good food? They're making it so we're customed to the good life so that when we get in the Games we'll be unprepared in terms of food! but maybe that's my conspiracy theorist mind speaking, but it just feels right, like it all fits in place. _We sit in silence after we all finish our food, so to break the ice, I said, "so, what happened when I was gone?" Then silence, that's when we see the Capitol. A shining utopia, surrounded by the Districts. It's like a big bustling city, the Capitol would be the central part of the city, while the Districts would be the ghettos, or suburbs, but instead of thinking of it as the Capitol or a city for that matter, I can only think of it as the death place of thousands of kids like me. Welcome to Hell, population: 48

* * *

**Actually I don't have an author's note for this chapter. Okay maybe I do. Still accepting tributes, tribute acception ends next chapter, I guess that's it, but seriously does anyone think they can figure out the Arena for these Games?**


End file.
